bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AbsentMorn
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Lost page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 17:17, December 1, 2014 (UTC) admin nomination Hi, I nominated you for admin: http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:55175 Jeteroo (talk) 08:24, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the nomination, but I must decline. Although I would enjoy and love to administer this wiki, I simply am not fit for such a responsibility. Not only am I not as experienced with the game as many, but my schedule prevents me from dropping in and cleaning up too often, constricting me to about an hour or two in the day. Thank you for reading. [[User:AbsentMorn|'Mais Les Yeux Sont Aveugles']] [[User talk:AbsentMorn|'Talk']] 17:14, December 17, 2014 (UTC) I just want to say, thank you so much for nominating me :) Blackopsgirl (talk) 01:22, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Template Help Hey Morn, I just wanted to know if you know how to create a template. Thanks answering me as early as possible. The reason? I want to create a template for the Rebirth trinkets. ThatGamerFr (talk) 18:08, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Just create a page beginning in "Template:". If you want help specifically with the creation of a custom template, I can try that too. Get back to me as soon as you can with your answer. Thanks for reading. Mais Les Yeux Sont Aveugles... 21:38, March 27, 2015 (UTC) (please tell me what step I am wrong, its just what I think I understood) So first, I create a page, and I name it "Template" or the name of the template I want to use. After I put at the beggining of my page and then after I "build my template on my page. ThatGamerFr (talk) 17:42, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Oops when I said "I am gonna put (and then something)" I wanted to say " --ThatGamerFr (talk) 17:46, March 28, 2015 (UTC) I don't understand what you are trying to say. I understand that you are trying to make a template, and I'm guessing you tried and failed. What you need to do is create a new page. Go to the top-right of the wiki, on a button that says "Contribute". Click it and scroll down to "Add a Page". Next type in "Template:Template Name Here", and click the "Add a Page" button. The page has to start with the word "Template" followed by a colon (:). If you would like me to try it for you, just give me the name of the template you would like to create. Mais Les Yeux Sont Aveugles... 21:31, March 28, 2015 (UTC) After doing what you said, I just need to put write my template on the page, and then when I publish it, the template will be created? (Be sure to read it 3-5 times or until you understand what I mean :-P) ThatGamerFr (talk) 23:54, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Oh no, finally do like I said nothing. Thanks for helping me! :D ThatGamerFr (talk) 23:58, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Dude! Wanna take a look at my template? Just search "Template:Rebirth Trinkets". :D And also, do you know how the creator of the Stub page can do this and not me? (this is the normal stub page) (This is my picture stub page) Please answer me as soon as you can (please today) P.S.: Sorry if it takes alot of place on your talk page, you can clean some part. =P ThatGamerFr (talk) 20:57, March 29, 2015 (UTC) I believe that setting for pictures being used as links is in the code for the page or the wiki settings. You would have to look at the code for the regular stub page and see if there are any differences between your page and that page. If not, then it would probably be because there is not enough pages that are part of the picture stub category. Mais Les Yeux Sont Avuegles... 21:04, March 29, 2015 (UTC) When you say look at the code of the page, you mean like looking at the scripts of a game? And if it's because there are not enought pages, well, Im happy because I won't have to check all the scripts, so thanks for the suggestion! ThatGamerFr (talk) 21:37, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Also, if you find something new, you can add it! ThatGamerFr (talk) 21:39, March 29, 2015 (UTC) And ya, I checked (by checkedI mean added my template to other pages) and yes, it's not the coding of the page! ThatGamerFr (talk) 22:21, March 29, 2015 (UTC)